Rarity/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 14-26
Suited For Success Rarity talking to Opalescence S1E14.png|"Moi, stepping up in a stunning new gown at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" Rarity pulls the cloth away S1E14.png|Now, let's just pull this away! Rarity S1E14.PNG|"Why, yes! I did make it myself. Thank you so much for asking." Rarity Close Up S1E14.PNG|Duckface. RaritySewingHerDress.png|"Oh, oh. Look who wants to help me. Thank you." Rarity 'You want to help me more' S1E14.png|"You want to help me more?" RarityandOpalSewing.png|"Careful now. Don't move. This shouldn't take long at all." Rarity working on the dress S1E14.png|Focusing. Rarity is annoyed S1E14.png|Vexed. Rarity irritated S1E14.png|This is breaking my concentration! Rarity Irritated S1E14.PNG|"Is there something I can help you with?" Rarity says no S01E14.png|"You can't wear this... old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you." Rarity insisting on making a new dress S1E14.png|"I insist on making you a new dress." Rarity looks at Applejack S1E14.png|"Let me guess, Applejack. You don't want a new gown either." Rarity shocked by Applejack S1E14.png|"You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire." Rarity 'duds for you a little bit' S1E14.png|"What if I just spruce up your... duds for you a little bit?" Rainbow Dash crashing into the boutique S1E14.png Rarity thinking S1E14.png|Huh, I think I got an... Rarity has an idea S1E14.png|"Idea!" Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png|"I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course Pinkie and Fluttershy too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show!" Rarity levitating cloth bolts S1E14.png|"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!" Fashion show idea.png Applejack and rarity S01E14.png Applejack is concerned.png Rarity and her stylish glasses.png|Rarity and her stylish glasses. Rarity operating the sewing machine S1E14.png Rarity 'cutting out the pattern snip by snip' S1E14.png SfS1 Rarity Measuring.png Rarity 'Making sure the clothes' correctly facing' S1E14.png SfS3 Applejack's collar.png Rarity levitating the mannequins S1E14.png SfS5 Circle of mannequins.png Rarity 'Blend color and form' S1E14.png SfS8 Rarity questions Opal.png Rarity 'perhaps quite fetching' S1E14.png Rarity putting gold laurel leaves on the mannequin's head S1E14.png Rarity putting the rainbow-striped fabric on the mannequin S1E14.png SfS11 Rarity stiching Dash's dress.png AotD Finale1.png|"And that's the art of the dress!" Rarity leading friends into room S1E14.png Rarity hoping for the best S1E14.png|Hoping her friends like their new dresses. Speechless Rarity listening to 5 main ponies S01E14.png|Rarity is speechless. Rarity disheartened by friends' lukewarm reaction S1E14.png|Shocked that her friends did not like their initial dresses in the end... Rarity cool smile S1E14.png|Deal with it. Rarity ear drop S1E14.png|Cute ear drop. Rarity seeing she got into S1E14.png|Rarity, realizing what she's gotten herself into. Twilight technically accurate S1E14.png|"The stars on my outfit need to be technically accurate." Rarity using sewing machine S1E14.png Rarity putting incomplete dress on mannequin S1E14.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E14.png Lights shining through window S1E14.png Rarity with measuring tape S1E14.png Distressed Dressmaking.png Applejack disapproves Rarity's fashion choice S1E14.png Twilight constellation canis major S1E14.png|"That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor." Birds showing a drawing to Rarity S1E14.png Fluttershy awkward smile S1E14.png Rarity using magic S1E14.png Applejack and Rarity talk about the dress S1E14.png Balloons S1E14.png Candy S1E14.png Pinkie 'Whose dress is this' S1E14.png Rainbow Dash wants her dress to be cool S1E14.png 20percentcoolers1ep14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler." Rarity with face on mannequin S1E14.png Rainbow Dash walking through S1E14.png Fluttershy singing S01E14.png AotD Finale.png|"And that's the art of the dress!" Rarity well invade space S1E14.png|"Well..." You're invading my space, Pinkie. Rarity wrong lights-W 1.3076.png|AHH "Wh-what happened to the lights!" Rarity hearing harsh words-W 1.1999.png|Rarity hearing hurting words. Rarity gasp S1E14.png|*Gasp* Rarity oh hide me-W 1.9547.png|Hide me, Opal. Rarity walk dishonorment S1E14.png|Rarity walking in total embarrassment. Rarity everypony laughing S1E14.png|"But now everypony is laughing at me!" How do I wallow in pity.jpg|"Do ponies wallow in pity?" - Rarity, wallowing in question. Rarity crying in her room S1E14.png|(cries) I'm so pathetic! Rarity huh opal S1E14.png|"Huh?" Rarity how get up there S1E14.png|"How did you get up there?" Rarity mama coming S1E14.png|"Mama coming!" Rarity huuuh S1E14.png|"Huuuuuh!" Rarity how dare u S1E14.png|"How dare you!" Rarity loss of words S1E14.png|"What is it..." Rarity y-you S1E14.png|"You!?" Rarity wha gasp S1E14.png|Epic gasp. Rarity question like it S1E14.png|"Like it?" Rarity inspecting gala dress S1E14.png|Rarity inspecting her gala dress. Rarity don't like it S1E14.png|"No, I don't like it." RarityOverjoyed.png|Rarity's reaction to the dress that her friends finished for her. Rarity and Opal.jpg Rarity Glad S1EP14.jpg|Rarity thanking her friends. Rarity Glad2 S1EP14.jpg Rarity So Happy S1EP14.jpg|D'awwwwww. Rarity I forgive S1E14.png|"I forgive you." Rarity dramatic career S1E14.png|"But my whole career..." Rarity still ruined S1E14.png|"Is still ruined!" S01E14 HoityToity CarouselBoutique.png Rarity's magic might S1E14.png|Rarity Magical Might. Rarity creates a star field S1E14.png Rarity's gala dress.png|Rarity donning her brand new dress for the Gala. Rarity excited about her new job S01E14.png Rarity dozen each-W 1.1359.png Rarity Forgiving RD S1EP14.jpg Rarity Dramatic2 S1EP14.png Saddy Waddy Rarity S1EP14.jpg Rarity Thinking Face S1EP14.jpg|Rarity's thinking of a new Dress. Rarity is Shocked S1EP14.jpg|Rarity is shocked about her cat. Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png|Hoity Toity congratulates Rarity on the succesful show. Sonic Rainboom Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Pinkie explains Best Young Flyer competition S1E16.png Pinkie teetering in book sea S1E16.png Applejack thinks Rainbow Dash is confident S1E16.png Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png|"Well? Go on then!" Magic surrounding Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity being a test subject for Twilight Sparkle's spell. I think it worked S1E16.png Rarity's wings S01E16.png|A beautiful butterfly pony. Rarity admirers her wings S1E16.png|Rarity admiring her new wings. Just admiring my wings.png|What a nice outfit to wear with butterfly wings... Rarity them admire E16-W 1.1302.png|"Oh let them admire my wings." Rarity in front of the sun at the weather factory S01E16.png Rarity shows off resplendent wings in the factory S1E16.png Rarity preping E16-W 1.11.png|Rarity telling a Pegasus she's gonna take a while. Rarity still preping E16-W 1.002.png|Still taking a while. Rarity finally E16-W 1.773.png|Shroud of mystery... Rarity is ready S1E16.png|Note: Putting on too much make up is unneeded when you're already pretty without it. Rarity changed RD music E16-W 1.5.png|Rarity explaining to Rainbow Dash how she changed the music for the performance. Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png|Dancing when Rainbow Dash just made a mistake in her second phase. Rarity look at camera E16-W 1.104.png|"Pinkie taught me how to break the fourth wall." Rarity sweating E16-W 1.1.png|Her make up stays on despite her sweating profusely. Rarity "Look upon me, Equestria, for I am Rarity!" S1E16.png|"Look upon me, Equestria, for I am Rarity!" Rarity beams over Cloudosseum S1E16.png Rarity on fire! S01E16.png|Rarity is a phoenix? Rarity momentarily unaware of destroyed wings S1E16.png|Did something happen? Rarity UH OH! E16-W 1.501st.png|"Uh oh." Rarity falling S01E16.png Rarity screaming as Wonderbolts hurtle towards her S1E16.png Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png Rarity kicks Spitfire S01E16.png|Rarity knocks out Spitfire by mistake. Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png|...and the other two Wonderbolts. Rarity flails her arms as she freefalls S1E16.png Falling Rarity gasps at Rainbow's increasing speed S1E16.png Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Dash saves the day. Dizzy Twister and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png|"Oh thank you Rainbow Dash. You saved my life!" The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png|The friends forgive Rarity. Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png|"And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. Can you ever ever forgive me?" Rarity apologizing to Princess Celestia S1E16.png|"Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Rainbow Dash here really is the best flyer in Equestria." Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png|"Have you learned about friendship from this experience?" Twilight: "I did, Princess, but I think Rarity learned even more than me." Rarity tells Celestia what she learned S1E16.png|"I certainly did. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends." Stare Master Rarity in a hurry S1E17.png|"Where'd I put that? Ohh, I thought I already... " Rarity0 S01E17.png|"Oh, how am I ever gonna get this done?" Rarity1 S01E17.png|Rarity tells Sweetie Belle, "Just stand over there." Rarity and Sweetie Belle S1E17.PNG|"...where you'll be out of the way." Rarity realizes that she needs ribbon S1E17.png|"Ribbon, ribbon!" Rarity Worried S1E17.PNG|"Where's the ribbon?!" Rarity Staring S1E17.PNG Rarity before gasping S1E17.png Rarity3 S01E17.png Rarity worried S01E17.png|Anxiety. Rarity "what now" S01E17.png|Paranoia. Rarity alarmed to see Fluttershy in doorway S1E17.png|Fluttershy! Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|"I bind them in a special gold silk." Smiling Sweetie Belle and angry Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle cries, "Oh, oh oh! Maybe I could..." when she hears that Rarity has to make 20 elaborate dresses. Sweetie Belle "Maybe I could just stand over here and watch" S1E17.png|"... just... just stand over here and watch." Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Rarity socked S01E17.png Rarity5 S01E17.png|''Rarity.exe has encountered a fatal error. Press any key to continue.'' Fluttershy'sCutestMoment S01E17.png Fluttershy winking at Rarity S1E17.png Rarity7 S01E17.png Rarity wants help with Opal S1E17.png|Help me with this cat. The Show Stoppers Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png A Dog and Pony Show The best cutie mark close up S1E19.png|A perfect shot of Rarity's cutie mark. Rarity careful S1E19.png|Careful, careful Rarity. Rarity right there S1E19.png|Pinpoint focus. Rarity Perfect! S1E19.png|"Perfect!" Rarity moving curtain S1E19.png|Moving the curtain into place. Rarity 'Welcome to Carousel Boutique!' S1E19.png|Welcome to Carousel Boutique! S01E19 Rarity JawDrop.png|Rarity on seeing Sapphire Shores enter her boutique. Rarity grasping everything S1E19.png|Grasping everything. S01E19 Rarity YouKnowMyName.png|"Y-y-you know my name...!" S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects.png S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects2.png Rarity don't wake E19- W 1.2014.png|Rarity telling the stars not to wake her up from this *dream*. Rarity how may I S1E19.png|"How may I help you, Ms. Shores." Rarity giggle giggle cuteness S1E19.png|Rarity with the ultimate giggling cuteness. Rarity saying name S1E19.png|Wide eyes mean...so many words beyond adorable. S01E19 SapphireShores AndRarity.png S01E19 SapphireShores Sensational.png Rarity okay weird S1E19.png|Okay...weird. Rarity eyes twinkling S1E19.png|Rarity's eyes are twinkling. All is well with the world. S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced2.png S01E19 SapphireShores EyeRoll.png Rarity Really! S1E19.png|"Really!!" Rarity beg pardon S1E19.png|"Beg pardon...?" Rarity cos changes E19-W 1.2091.png|"Six different costumes!" Rarity check inventory S1E19.png|Quickly checking her inventory. Rarity 30.png|Fainting. S01E19 SapphireShores HaveThatEffect.png S01E19 Rarity GemHunt.png|Rarity hunting for gems. Rarity searching S1E19.png|Rarity is busy searching for gems. Rarity not at all amused S1E19.png|Rarity is not amused. S01E19 Rarity UnimpressedWithSpike.png Rarity oh well S1E19.png|Oh well. Rarity never jealous S1E19.png|"Spike, a lady is never jealous." Rarity do not flip out S1E19.png|"Ladies do not flip out, Spike" S01E19 Rarity EyebrowRaise.png Rarity however S1E19.png|"However." Rarity was quite S1E19.png|"I was quite." Rarity in awe S1E19.png|"In awe." Rarity horn glowing S1E19.png|Rarity's horn glows. Rarity funny smile S1E19.png|Rarity with a funny smile. Rarity cute expression S1E19.png|A cute expression wouldn't you say. S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver.png|Sometimes Rarity's horn has to take the reins. Rarity found gems S1E19.png|Found some. S01E19 Rarity GemsFound.png Spike find some S1E19.png|Rarity is just as happy as Spike. Rarity yes Spike S1E19.png|"Yes Spike, right there!" Rarity beautiful pose S1E19.png|Rarity striking a beautiful pose. Rarity LoL face 5 S1E19.png|Don't worry, Rarity, isn't lying. Rarity come along Spike S1E19.png|"Come along Spike." Rarity found some S1E19.png|Found some. Spike digging S1E19.png|A safe distance from the flying dirt. Rarity bit surprised S1E19.png|A bit surprised. Rarity & Spike cool shot of single emotion S1E19.png|We can tell what's going through Rarity's head. Rarity pleasant grace S1E19.png|The grace Rarity has. Rarity patting Spike S1E19.png|Rarity patting her Spikey-Wikey. Rarity 1 S01E19.png Rarity finest reward S1E19.png|"You get the finest reward." Rarity Lovely Look.png|"Is something wrong Spike?" S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver2.png Rarity you know S1E19.png|"Spike, you know." Rarity being ladylike to Spike S1E19.png|Rarity = Rouge the Bat 2.0 Rarity a lady waiting S1E19.png|"To keep a lady waiting." Rarity I spy cuteness S1E19.png|I spy the cuteness of looking for gems. Rarity really strike S1E19.png|Look at those eyes! I can't resist! Rarity gold this time S1E19.png|Don't know how Rarity is able to avoid all that dirt. Rarity so to speak S1E19.png|That cool eye shadow. Rarity I think S1E19.png|Rarity and Spike stacking up gems. Rarity with outfits S1E19.png|"And these will certainly get me well on my way with Sapphire's outfits." Rarity whats this-W 1.8548.png|Huh? A jewel nearby? Rarity another jewel S1E19.png|"Another jewel." Rarity in the trees S1E19.png|"Oh, strange. It's in the trees." Rarity Ahhhh-W 1.1910.png|Ahhhhh. Rarity uhh S1E19.png|"Uh?" You okay there Rarity? S01E19 SpikeRarity BackingAwayFromRover.png Rarity fellow S1E19.png|"Good day, gentle uh, fellow." Rarity I am S1E19.png|"I am." Rarity states name S1E19.png|"Rarity and this is my friend Spike." Rarity you are S1E19.png|"And you are..." Rarity I mean S1E19.png|"I mean I-I know diamonds are a girl's best friend." Rarity I-I S1E19.png|Rarity, looking for the right words. Rarity being cornered S1E19.png|Being cornered. Rarity question we S1E19.png|"Uh, we?" S01E19 Rarity FearScream.png Spike protecing Rarity S1E19.png|Rarity seeing Spike protect her. Rarity oh that's not good S1E19.png|Oh that's not good. Rarity Spike c'mon S1E19.png|"Spike! Come on! Hurry!" Rarity oh...great S1E19.png|Oh...great. Rarity being taken S1E19.png|Taken. Rarity calling out S1E19.png|Rarity calling out for Spike. Rarity over here S1E19.png|Hey over here. S01E19 Rarity OhNoDirt.png|"Ahh dirt!" S01E19 Rarity InACell.png Rarity woe is me S1E19.png|"Oh woe is me!" Rarity make it stop S1E19.png|"Make it stop!" Rarity incredible hair style S1E19.png|An incredible hairstyle that we won't see often. Rarity disgusting dirt S1E19.png|"Disgusting dirt!" Rarity why am I here S1E19.png|Rarity with the'' why am I here'' face. Rarity spooked S1E19.png|Being spooked by a mutated dog. Rarity scared S1E19.png|Scared. A Dog and Pony Show 2.png Rarity oh Spike S1E19.png|"Ooh, Spike." Rarity kiss S01E19.png|Rarity ready to kiss Spike in his imagination. Rarity kissing Spike closer S1E19.png|Rarity in Spike's fantasy. Rarity S01E19.png Rarity aww S01E19.png Rarity awww S01E19.png Rarity oh S1E19.png|"Oh." Rarity is that all S1E19.png|"Is that all." Rarity scanning S1E19.png|Scanning for gems. Rarity asking for the exit S01E19.png Rarity you're kidding S1E19.png|You're kidding...are you serious. Rarity not liking this S1E19.png|Rarity doesn't like this. Rarity Dig S01E19.png Rarity stress find S1E19.png|Rarity stresses FIND. Rarity dissapproves S01E19.png Rarity cute ohh S1E19.png|"Oooh." Cuteness. Rarity might as well S1E19.png|Might as well. Rarity weird question S1E19.png|What... Rarity too gentle S1E19.png|Rarity being too gentle in the digging. Rarity what I'm going S1E19.png|What am I doing? Rarity forgive me S1E19.png|"Forgive me." Rarity but prior S1E19.png|"But prior to you so." Rarity rudely dragging S1E19.png|"Rudely dragging me into your dirt pit." Rarity I had a pony pedi S1E19.png|"I had a pony pedi." Rarity chip a hoof S1E19.png|"I am not about to chip a hoof." Rarity dislike my style S1E19.png|"Because you dislike my style of digging." Rarity works everytime S1E19.png|Works everytime. Rarity I beg your pardon S1E19.png|"I beg your pardon!" Rarity pray tell S1E19.png|"What pray tell, are you doing!?" Rarity hears order S1E19.png|Me? Be quiet?? Rarity something's not right S1E19.png|Something's not right. Rarity LoL face 6 S1E19.png|Rarity won't be lying about anything horrid. Rarity good heavens S1E19.png|"Good heavens!" Rarity what is S1E19.png|"What is." Rarity that smell S1E19.png|"That smell." Rarity LoL face 7 S1E19.png|Rarity won't lie about this. Rarity mystery solved S1E19.png|"Ah, mystery solved. It's your breath." Rarity I'm on it S1E19.png|Yeah, yeah I'm on it. Rarity listing flaws S1E19.png|Rarity listing the flaws. Rarity finding more gems S1E19.png|Finding some more gems. Rarity being clear S1E19.png|Rarity being clear about...everything. Rarity bathed in weeks S1E19.png|"You look and smell like if you haven't bathed in weeks!" Rarity have some water S1E19.png|"Could I please have some water?" Rarity Driving The Dogs Crazy.png|Rarity driving the Diamond Dogs crazy Rarity I am a lady S1E19.png|"I am a lady and I wish to be addressed as such." Rarity perfect admirable look S1E19.png|Ah the perfect. Rarity 'Do you want to hear whining' S1E19.png|Watch out for Rarity's powerful (and funny) whining! Angry Rarity.jpg|Never mess with a classy unicorn! Rarity she starts S1E19.png|She starts...her whining. Rarity harness too tight S1E19.png|"Oooh, this harness is too tight!" Rarity loosen it S1E19.png|"Can't you loosen it?" Rarity funky face S1E19.png|What a funky looking expression on Rarity's face. Rarity clean it first S1E19.png|"Why didn't you clean it first!?" Rarity why do I S1E19.png|"Why do I." Rarity pull it S1E19.png|"To pull it!" Rarity checking results S1E19.png Rarity but I thought S1E19.png|"But I thought." Rarity wanted whining S1E19.png|"You wanted whininnnng!?" Rarity you said what now S1E19.png|You said what now! Rarity isn't amused S1E19.png|Miss Rarity is not amused... at all. Rarity anything S1E19.png|"Anything..." Says the beautiful white Unicorn. Rarity drinking water S1E19.png|Rarity enjoying a drink of water. Rarity not what she expected S1E19.png|Not the kind water she expected but Rarity isn't one to complain. Rarity this water S1E19.png|"Oh, this water is hardly sparkling." Rarity have to do S1E19.png|"But I suppose it will have to do." Rarity ultra cute close up S1E19.png|Ultra cute close up. Rarity close up gasp S1E19.png|Close up gasp! Rarity what are you doing S1E19.png|"What are you doing!?" Rarity Hey! S1E19.png|"HEY!" Rarity spilled my drink S1E19.png|"You spilled my drink!" Rarity tight fit S1E19.png|A really tight fit. Rarity not so tight S1E19.png|"Not sooo tight!" SurprisedRaity S01E19.png|Rarity is shocked because she was called a mule or was slapped on the flank. 1x19 DidYouJustCallMeAMule.png|Oh no...all is not well with the world. Rarity call me S1E19.png|Uh oh. Rarity about to cry S01E19.png|Look what you did! You made Rarity cry! Rarity tear eyed S1E19.png|Rarity with tears in her eyes. Rarity crying S01E19.png|Oooh yeah, the dogs are soooo dead... Rarity getting vain comfort S1E19.png|Being comforted but it will end in vain. Rarity crying on floor S1E19.png|Carrying gems is back breaking work. Rarity 'You never liked me' S1E19.png|An upset marshmallow... I mean Rarity. Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png|Just look at me! Rarity it's true S1E19.png|"And it's true." Rarity never liked me S1E19.png|Making a point here. Crying Rarity S1E19.png|YOU NEVER LIKED ME! Rarity continues to cry on the floor S1E19.png|A crying Rarity. Spike Rarity you're safe-W 9.2101.png|Rarity getting a hearty hug from Spike. Rarity to assist me S1E19.png|"You are just in time to assist me." Rarity with those! S1E19.png|"With those!" Rarity pulling gem cart S1E19.png|Rarity pulling a cart full of gems. Rainbow Dash I can't believe S1E19.png|Rarity is all smiles. Rainbow Dash all those dogs S1E19.png|Getting some praise from Rainbow Dash. Rarity I'm a lady S1E19.png|"Just because I'm a lady." Rarity handle myself S1E19.png|"Doesn't mean I cannot handle myself in a sticky situation." Rarity wrapped around my hoof S1E19.png|"I had them wrapped around my hoof." Rarity entire time S1E19.png|"The entire time." Twilight can't wait to write S1E19.png|Rarity hearing Twilight saying she can't wait to write to Princess Celestia. Rarity - what did i teach you - 1x19.png|Rarity's cute reaction when Twilight tells her that Rarity taught her something. Rarity me, what did I S1E19.png|"Me? What did I teach you?" Twilight outshines them all S1E19.png|That Rarity smile. Rarity not if S1E19.png|"Not if you eat them all, Spike." Rarity moves gem S1E19.png|Rarity we know you will give Spike better gems. Green Isn't Your Color Rarity skidding in S1E20.png|Rarity skidding in. Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png Rarity being late S1E20.png|"I hate being late." Rarity weekly get together S1E20.png|"For our weekly get together." Rarity wide eyed assurance S1E20.png|Those wide eyes give me confidence. S1E20 Sauna.png Rarity on my way S1E20.png|"I was on my way here." Rarity latest hat creation S1E20.png|"Wearing my latest hat creation." Rarity when who S1E20.png|"When who should stop me on the street?" Fluttershy Photo Finish S1E20.png|Fluttershy asks who Photo Finish is. Spa Ponies applying cucumbers S1E20.png|Getting the cucumbers. S1E20 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png Fluttershy oh Rarity S1E20.png|Getting one heck of a massage. Rarity like you S1E20.png|"Like you!" S1E20 Mudbath Rarity.png Rarity this is such S1E20.png|"Oh this is such." Rarity huge oppotunity S1E20.png|"A huge opportunity!" Rarity so much for me S1E20.png|"And it would mean so much to me." S1E20 Hoofbath.png S1E20 Rarity begging.png S1E20 Rarity eyes shut.png Rarity no pony S1E20.png|"No pony." S1E20 Rarity begging 2.png Rarity tinnnnng effect S1E20.png|I guess *tinnnnng* effect is a Rarity thing. Rarity thankful S1E20.png|Rarity as thankful as she can be. Rarity the best friend S1E20.png|"You are the best friend a pony could ever have!" Fluttershy spend an afternoon S1E20.png|You got that right Fluttershy. Rarity isn't it S1E20.png|"Isn't it." Rarity completely frazzled S1E20.png|"I felt completely frazzled." Rarity hold up S1E20.png|Hold up. "I think I feel a pimple coming on." Rarity cute face idea S1E20.png|A cute face means an idea. Rarity only one solution S1E20.png|"Only one solution!" Says the beautiful Unicorn. Rarity smirk of coolness S1E20.png|That smirk= Epic coolness. Aloe and Lotus happy with Rarity S1E20.png Rarity see attitude S1E20.png|"To want to see attitude." Rarity and pizzazz S1E20.png|"And pizzazz!" Rarity & Fluttershy cuteness beyond measure S1E20.png|The cuteness is beyond measure. Rarity more light! S1E20.png|"More light!" Rarity just so! S1E20.png|"Just so!" Rarity catch the sequins S1E20.png|"It has to catch the sequins!" Rarity levitating feathers S1E20.png|Levitating feathers. Rarity and sequins! S1E20.png|"And sequins!" Rarity getting sequins S1E20.png|If only Rarity can see Spike's love struck face. S1E20 Rarity not pleased with Fluttershy's dress.png S1E20 Rarity worried.png Rarity cute yelling S1E20.png|"PINCUSHION!" Rarity careful application S1E20.png|Carefully putting the pins into place. Rarity back back S1E20.png|Back, Spike, back. Rarity worried S1E20.png|The worried look on her face. Rarity thank you all S1E20.png|"Thank you all for helping me." Rarity I'm sorry S1E20.png|"I'm sorry." Rarity so short S1E20.png|"To be so short with you." Rarity so nervous S1E20.png|"I'm just so nervous." Rarity what an honor S1E20.png|"What an honor!" Rarity don't you notice me S1E20.png|Oh c'mon how can Photo Finish not notice Rarity. Rarity she's here S1E20.png|Well, at least she's here. Rarity quick reminder S1E20.png|Remember FLuttershy. "Attitude and pizzazz!" Rarity try this S1E20.png|Hey try this. Rarity what do you think S1E20.png|Not bad eh. Rarity anxious S1E20.png|Anxious. Rarity so soon S1E20.png|Done so soon? Rarity & Fluttershy never ending cuteness S1E20.png|Oh the cuteness between both of them. Rarity removing head dress S1E20.png|Rarity removing the head dress. Rarity cape had S1E20.png|"Cape had too much sparkle." Rarity I can't believe S1E20.png|"I can't believe I ever thought." Rarity impress her S1E20.png|"I could impress her." S1E20 Rarity smiling.png Rarity shine! S1E20.png|"Shine!" Rarity all over Equestria S1E20.png|"All over Equestria." S1E20 Rarity pleased.png Rarity oh never S1E20.png|"Oh never." Rarity I knew you'd be perfect S1E20.png Rarity 52.png|Just smiling Rarity Rarity can't hold it S1E20.png|Rarity can't hold it in. S1E20 Rarity overjoyed.png Rarity pushing clothes rail S1E20.png Rarity & Fluttershy captured emotions S1E20.png|The look of hope on Rarity's face. Rarity super happy S1E20.png|Somepony is happy. Rarity things not looking good S1E20.png|Things are starting not to look so good. Rarity by nature S1E20.png|Nature? Rarity gotta pick S1E20.png|Oooh, gotta pick. Rarity stressed look S1E20.png|Hehe...stress. No pressure. Rarity give me a moment S1E20.png|"Give me a moment." Rarity I'll put alittle S1E20.png|"I'll put alittle." Rarity something together S1E20.png|"Something together." Rarity b-but S1E20.png|"B-but..." Rarity shine across S1E20.png|"How are you going to help me shine across." Rarity Equestria S1E20.png|"Equestria." I think Rarity sees us. Rarity don't design S1E20.png|"If I don't design." Rarity something new S1E20.png|"Something new." Rarity these pictures S1E20.png|"For these pictures?" raritysad.png Rarity feeling down S1E20.png|Rarity feeling down. Rarity hears plea S1E20.png|Rarity hears Fluttershy's plea. rarityfluttershy.png Rarity what do you mean S1E20.png|What do you mean by that. Rarity make you a star S1E20.png|"Photo Finish wants to make you a star." Rarity the oppotunity S1E20.png|"This is the opportunity of a lifetime." Rarity I know S1E20.png|"I know we were both hoping it ." Rarity my lifetime S1E20.png|"Would be my lifetime." Rarity but nonetheless S1E20.png|"But nonetheless!" Rarity throw away this chance S1E20.png|"You can't throw away this chance." Rarity you must S1E20.png|"You must!" Rarity creepy you must S1E20.png|Creepy wouldn't you say. Rarity stressing you must S1E20.png|Rarity is really stressing the importance of this. Rarity & Fluttershy catch ear S1E20.png|Catching ear of Photo Finish. Rarity cute cheeks S1E20.png|Those cheeks!! THEY'RE SO CUTE!! Sad Rarity.jpg|Rarity is about to cry... Rarity sewing black cloak S1E20.png|Rarity sewing a black cloak. Rarity stops sewing S1E20.png|Rarity stops sewing. rarity season 1 eps. 20.png Rarity it didn't S1E20.png|"It didn't." Rarity putting on cloak S1E20.png|Putting on the cloak. raritydespair.png Rarity Photo Finish wanted S1E20.png|"Photo Finish wanted to work." Rarity work with Fluttershy S1E20.png|"With Fluttershy." Rarity not me S1E20.png|"Not me." Rarity wants to be alone S01E20.png|Under the hood, I want to be alone. Rarity you know me S1E20.png|You know me. Rarity access denied S1E20.png|Sorry Rarity, access denied. Rarity well forget you S1E20.png|Well...forget you then. Applejack at her Fluttershy apple stand S01E20.png episode really applejack?.png|Really, Applejack? Rarity grr-W 1.1421.png|Grrrr Angry! Rarity hears doorbell S1E20.png|Rarity hears her doorbell. Rarity "You must be having the best time ever" S1E20.png Rarity I'm so excited S1E20.png|"I'm so excited for you." Rarity still smiling S1E20.png|Rarity is all smiles. Photo finish comes in.png|GASP! Photo Finish Rarity I can't wait S1E20.png|"I can't wait." Rarity little outburst S1E20.png|A cute little outburst. Rarity jealous S01E20.png Rarity Carousel Boutique S1E20.png|"Welcome to Carousel Boutique!" Rarity just missed her S1E20.png|"You just missed her." Rarity still in luck S1E20.png|"But you're still in luck." Rarity huge sale S1E20.png|"I'm having a huge sale." Rarity beautiful glow S1E20.png|Just look at the beautiful glow. Rarity never heard E20- 501st.png|Rarity's reaction when Sweetie Drops tells her she never heard of her. Blushing Rarity.jpg|Rarity is jealous. Rarity obviously S1E20.png|"Obviously Fluttershy's just too busy." Rarity rolling eyes S1E20.png|Rarity rolling her eyes. 2busywithhercareer.png|Too busy for her career.. Rarity adorable sneering S1E20.png|Adorable sneering from Rarity. Rarity LoL face 8 S1E20.png|Hey...you're not lying. Rarity best friend! S1E20.png|"To spend time with her best friend." Rarity of course she did S1E20.png|"Of course she did." Rarity LoL face 9 S1E20.png|Oh Rarity we just can't tell. Rarity waving arms S01E20.png Rarity I wish S1E20.png|"I wish." Rarity I know I know S1E20.png|"I know, I know!" Rarity I'm just S1E20.png|"I'm just..." Rarity ughh! S1E20.png|"Ughh!" Rarity just jealous S1E20.png|"Jealous!" Rarity please! S1E20.png|"Oh please!" Rarity - pleasepleasePLEASE! S01E20.png idoontneed2stoplookingfabulous.png S1E20 Rarity looking fabulous.png|Rarity looking Gorgeous as ever Rarity Fluttershy may be S1E20.png|"Fluttershy may be the one who's famous." Rarity doesn't mean S1E20.png|"But that doesn't mean I have to stop looking fabulous." Rarity LoL face 10 S1E20.png|After saying that statement we know Rarity isn't lying. S1E20 Happy Rarity.png gasp.png Rarity claps for Fluttershy S1E20.png|Bravo! S1E20 Another shocked Rarity.png S1E20 Rarity chuckling.png S1E20 Rarity enters.png Fluttershy and Rarity Giggling S1E20.png Spike fanning Rarity s01e20.png Over a Barrel Rarity1 S01E21.png Rarity Catching Applejack S1E21.png|Rarity catching Applejack in the act. Rarity2 S01E21.png Rarity is not Amused S1E21.PNG Applejack Surprised S1E21.png|I'm not complaining, I'm whining! Rarity and Applejack S1E21.PNG Applejack and Rarity S1E21.PNG Applejack and Rarity2 S01E21 .png Rarity4 S01E21.png Rarity5 S01E21.png Rarity6 S01E21.png Rarity7 S01E21.png Rarity8 S01E21.png|Applejack, you can never complain about my priorities again Applejack hugs Bloomberg S01E21.png Rarity9 S01E21.png Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Rarity wearing a mud mask. A scary sight, even for her. Rarity10 S01E21.png Braeburn Freaking Out S1E21.png Applejack and Rarity3 S01E21 .png|My Organs! Rarity and Applejack3 S01E21.png|Gently, please. Rarity and Fluttershy S01E21.png Rarity and Fluttershy1 S01E21.png Rarity about tree 0E21-W 1.1264.png|So much for trying. Main Six phew S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Rarity wearing her gala dress. Rarity0 S01E22.png Rarity1 S01E22.png Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Rarity3 S01E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Rarity4 S01E22.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png Rarity5 S01E22.png Twilight strong S1E22.png|"Put me down!" Rarity6 S01E22.png Rarity worried for Fluttershy S1E22.png|Rarity worried for Fluttershy. Twilight your majesty S1E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity 'Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?' S1E23.png Rarity0 S01E23.png Fillies dancing in simple costumes S1E23.png Filly Rarity with teacher S01E23.png Rarity spectacular! S01E23.png|"They need to be spectacular!" Filly Rarity working at a sewing machine S1E23.png Filly Rarity making costumes S1E23.PNG|Rarity as a filly, doing costumes for a school play. Filly Rarity crying S1E23.png|A rather sad young Rarity. Filly Rarity's horn glowing S1E23.png|But then, destiny decides to glow her horn. Filly Rarity dragged through woods S1E23.png|Filly rarity gets dragged by her horn through the woods. Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png Filly Rarity dragged through desert S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by hey horn through the desert. Filly Rarity dragged over mountains S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn over the mountains. Filly Rarity being pulled along S1E23.png|Her horn still pulling her away, does it? Filly Rarity smacks into rock S1E23.png|Filly Rarity slams into Tom (or not). Filly Rarity surprised S1E23.png|Her face says it all. Filly Rarity looking up at the rock S1E23.png|... which is a big rock. Rarity Rock Encounter.PNG|You dragged me all this way for a rock? Filly Rarity 'Dumb rock!' S1E23.png|"Dumb rock!" Runs in the family. Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|What a shocking experience. Rock opens to gems S1E23.png Filly Rarity overjoyed over the gems S1E23.png|Happy Rarity. Fillies dancing in glittering costumes S1E23.png Rarity happy with the costumes S01E23.png Filly Rarity earning her cutie mark S1E23.png|Cutie mark acquired! Rarity2 S01E23.png Rarity proud smile S1E23.png Rarity4 S01E23.png Rarity5 S01E23.png Rarity6 S01E23.png Rarity thanks S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Rarity compliments Spike Rarity S01E24.png Rarity0 S01E24.png|''I just had to make you......'' Rarity1 S01E24.png|''A bow tie!'' Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|A beautiful shower. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png|Enjoying Owlowiscious. Rarity2 S01E24.png Rarity come along opal E24-W 1.111.png|"Come along Opal." Rarity and opal E24-W6.png|A smiling Rarity with Opal. Party of One Pinkie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|Inviting Rarity. Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to the party S1E25.png Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png Rarity drinking punch S1E25.png Rarity0 S01E25.png Rarity1 S01E25.png Rarity2 S01E25.png Rarity3 S01E25.png Rarity looking to Twilight for help S01E25.png Rarity in shock S01E25.png Rarity deciding to be polite S01E25.png Rarity4 S01E25.png Rarity5 S01E25.png Rarity spits out the punch.png|Blech! Gator stew! The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png|Dance time! Party's over S1E25.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png Spike 'Anything else I can do for you?' S1E25.png|That dreaded odor. Rarity6 S01E25.png Rarity7 S01E25.png|"How do I put this delicately?" Rarity and Spike S1E25.png|"You smell like a rotten apple core that’s been wrapped in moldy hay, and dipped in dragon perspiration." Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png Pinkie appears S1E25.png|...and Pinkie comes to Rarity's attention. Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png|"Love the new hat. Very modern. What’s the occasion?" Rarity 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"The party is this afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie 'Everypony keeps saying that' S1E25.png Rarity declining Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|"And I’m sure that we would, but I’m going to have to decline. I have to... wash my hair!" Rarity making excuses.png|Rarity definitely needs a hair wash this time. Rarity running back to her house S1E25.png|"I have to go!" Rarity8 S01E25.png Rarity9 S01E25.png Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up S1E25.png|Sneaky... Rarity10 S01E25.png Box dropped on the ground S1E25.png Rarity concealing box S1E25.png|Acting stealthy. Rarity11 S01E25.png Rarity approaches to Fluttershy S1E25.png|Meeting up with Fluttershy. Rarity winking S1E25.png Pinkie in hay bale hearing Rarity and Fluttershy talking S1E25.png Fluttershy 'As long as we keep her' S1E25.png Rarity and Fluttershy S01E25.png Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sigh in relief S1E25.png|That was a close one. Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png Rarity scared S01E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Rarity happy S01E25.png Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png|It's a little hard to see Rarity, but she is there. Rarity grin S1E25.png Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight dancing S1E25.png|Enjoying the party. Rarity dancing S01E25.png Main cast form a conga line S1E25.png The Best Night Ever Rarity shocked by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png|Ok, what is that? Pinkie Pie and Rarity staring at each other S1E26.png Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png Twilight those horses S1E26.png Twilight how we gala S1E26.png Rarity dramatic S01E26.png|Whatever shall we do? Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png|Ahem. Really people? I got this. Rarity happy S01E26.png Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png Rarity NO S01E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png Rarity irritated S01E26.png Rarity has standards S01E26.png|"Some of us do have standards." Rarity getting ready S01E26.png Rarity missing some eyelashes S1E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png|Rarity and the rest in their gala dresses Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png Rarity at the gala1 S01E26.png Rarity fantasizing about Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|Rarity fantasizes about Prince Blueblood. Rarity singing S1E26.png|"He will treat me like a lady... tonight at the Gala!" Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png|Rarity ends her solo. Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png Rarity To Find S1E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Rarity excited S01E26.png Rarity sees Prince Blueblood S01E26.png Rarity play it cool S1E26.png|"I have to play it cool." Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png Rarity sniff S01E26.png Rarity expecting too much from Blueblood S1E26.png Rarity and Prince Blueblood S01E26.png Rarity sad S01E26.png Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png Rarity "This isn't at all what I imagined" S1E26.png|"This isn't at all what I imagined." Rarity determined S1E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Applejack excited to see Rarity walk over S1E26.png|Rarity and the prince approach Applejack's cart. Tension between Blueblood and Rarity S1E26.png|Who's gonna pay? Prince Blueblood hates apples S1E26.png Rarity angry at the prince S1E26.png Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png Rarity annoyed at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|That Royal Pain! Rarity pointing at the door S01E26.png Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png Rarity Shock Animation Error S1E26.png|Rarity is so shocked at Blueblood's behavior, her tiara disappears! Rarity enraged S01E26.png Rarity letting Prince Blueblood through S1E26.png|Make way for the prince. Door slams behind Rarity S1E26.png|That's what happens when a door slams behind Rarity... Cake incoming S1E26.png|Can't we evade? Rarity and Prince Blueblood.png|Rarity is the only cover. Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood for using her as a shield against the cake S1E26.png Rarity enraged! S1E26.png Rarity rants on Blueblod S1E26.png Rarity "most uncharming prince" S1E26.png|"You, sir, are the most uncharming prince I have ever met! In fact the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain!" Rarity about to fling cake on Blueblood S1E26.png|"Afraid to get dirty?!" Rarity ebrbrbrbr S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages